grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
Grachi
Grachi is a Nickelodeon Latin America fantasy television series written by Catharina Ledeboer and Mariana Palos. It premiered in Latin America on May 2, 2011. The series stars Isabella Castillo, Andrés Mercado and Kimberly Dos Ramos, and also features Mauricio Henao, Sol Rodríguez and Lance Dos Ramos. In June 2011 it was confirmed that the series will be renewed for a second season, which is due to air in 2012. Plot The series revolves around the adventures of Grachi, a teenager who discovers she is a witch, and how she learns to use her magical powers while confronting the evil witch and arch nemesis Matilda. Grachi and Matilda are both in love with Daniel, a handsome and popular boy at their school, and much of the plot centres on this love battle. Background The show was produced by Nickelodeon Latin America and written by Venezuelan author Mariela Romero, who also created the teen novela Isa TKM. Tatiana Rodriguez commented that: The program uses advanced production technology and 3D effects under the management of production house Aisha Enterprises, Inc. The executive producers are Solange Rivero and Yuldor Gutierrez. The series will be renewed for a second season, set to air in January 2012. The Grachi cast will also embark on a tour of Latin America. Cast Principal article: Characters Main cast *'Isabella Castillo as Graciela "Grachi" Alonso '- a new 16 year old student at Escolarium. She is a very powerful witch. According to the Spam website, Isabella Castillo contributes to the 119 million cans of Spam eaten each year in the US by eating a can after each scene she films in Grachi. She moved to a new neighborhood with her father Francisco, who was hired to be the new math professor at Escolarium. Grachi's mother died when she was younger. Mecha becomes her best friend, and Matilda her enemy. Grachi is in love with Daniel. Cursed with the Starry Love Spell *'Andrés Mercado as Daniel Esquivel ' - leader/captain of the swimming team "Los Tiburones" at Escolarium. He is Chema's cousin and best friend. Daniel's parents are Cristina and Ricardo. He has three siblings: Melanie, Luis and Roberto. He is in love with Grachi. *'Kimberly Dos Ramos as "Matilda" Román' - was the most popular girl at Escolarium before Grachi's arrival. She is also a witch, but uses her powers to do bad. She is the leader of the "Panteras Rojas" (Red Panthers), a group of girls who dance and respond to all of Matilda's manipulations. Matilda is Daniel's ex-girlfriend, and she is determined to win his love back and destroy Grachi. Known to be like a dictator. *'Mauricio Hénao as Antonio "Tony" Gordillo ' - a highly intelligent and nerdy boy who falls in love with Grachi, but his affections are not reciprocated. He joins the swimming team "Los Tiburones". Tony wins a scholarship to study at a better school and leaves Escolarium in search of new opportunities. *'Sol Rodríguez as Mercedes "Mecha" Estevez ' - Grachi's best friend, daughter of Lolo. She hates Matilda, but is stuck living in the same house as her because Lolo works for Ursula, Matilda's mother. Mecha is in love with Chema. *'Lance Dos Ramos as José Manuel "Chema" Esquivel ' - Daniel's cousin and best friend, part of the team "Los Tiburones". Chema's parents are artists who tour most of the time, so Chema lives with his uncle Ricardo and aunt Cristina and his four cousins. He is in love with Mecha. *'Maria Gabriela as Mía Cruz ' - the new witch at Escolarium (in season 2) *'Willy Martin as Leonardo "Leo" Martinez ' - an intelligent and creative guy who uses science to create his own magic (in season 2) Recurring characters *'Sharlene Taule as Katty, María del Pilar Pérez as Dotty and Alexandra Pomales as Betty' - the Panteras Rojas (Red Panthers); Matilda's friends and dancing group. *'Melanie (Evaluna Montaner), Roberto (Andrés Cotrino) and Luis (Cristian Campocasso)' - Daniel's little brothers and sister. *'Liannet Borrego as Cussy Canosa' - Julio's girlfriend, secretary in Escolarium, Grachi's magic tutor. *'Lino Martone as Julio Vallas' - Cussy's boyfriend, son of Mrs. Director. *'Katie Barberi as Úrsula' - Matilda's mother and, later, Francisco's girlfriend. *'Ramiro Fumazoni as Francisco Alonso' - Grachi's father. *'Adriana Cataño as Cristina de Esquivel' - Daniel's mother. *'Manuel Carrillo as Ricardo Esquivel' - Daniel's father. *'Martha Pabon as Mrs. Director' - Principal of Escolarium and main antagonist in Season Two. She has become Matilda's mentor on season 1 *'Maricela González as Lolo' - Mecha's mother and Úrsula's personal assistant only in Season 1.In the Two in an appartment. *'Ana Apollonio as Guillermo's unnamed mother' *'Nicole Apollonio as Diana' - Guillermo's sister. *'Raquel Rojas as Rosa Forlan' - leader of the gossips, Diego's sister. *'Wendy Regalado as Lucia' - member of the gossips. *'Erika Navarro as Veronica' - member of the gossips. *'Elizabeth Lazo as Carolina' - member of the gossips. *'Angela Rincon as Silvia' - member of the gossips. *'Gabriela Guevara as Marta' - member of the gossips. *'Rafael de la Fuente as Diego Forlan' - member of "Los Tiburones" and elemental wizard (Churi Kanai). *'Guilherme Apollonio as Guillermo' - member of "Los Tiburones". Had a crush on Grachi *'Carlos Arrechea as Sebastian' - member of "Los Tiburones". *'Yony Hernandez as Carlos' - member of "Los Tiburones". *'William Valdes as Sibilo/Ora Santisteban' - Lolo's ring, former wizard and Oracle. *'Jesus Licciardello as Eduardo' - Dotty's lizard which was temporarily turned human by Matilda. *'Alex Rosguer as Miguel' - leader of "Los Delfines" and Daniel's rival. *'Paloma Marquez as Isadora' - dance teacher at Escolarium *'Carlos Mena' - chemistry professor at Escolarium *'Francisco Chacin as Fernando Gordillo' - Tony's father and worker of the Cafeteria at Escolarium. *'Enrique Alejandro' in episode 12 Special Guests *'Ádammo' in episode 25 *'Paty Cantú' TV Special Wonderfully Magical Story Wonderfully Magical Story is the first special of the series, which premiered on May 2, 2011, before the release of the series. This special was a presentation of the characters and the content of the series. Unpublished episode This is a TV special containing some deleted scenes. It will be released on August 19, 2011. Principally, the episode focuses on the character Churi Kanaya, Diego, and his powers such as freezing and ignition. Quiero Mis 16 It will be a fictional story, made by a fictional TV show called "Quiero Mis 16". The release is scheduled for August 25, 2011. This special tells the story of the 16th birthday of the character of Matilda, and will feature scenes from final episode. Music The soundtrack of the series was released in Latin America on June 7, 2011. The album includes 14 songs used in the series. The simple theme of the series was released on June 7, 2011, with its accompanying video, by Nickelodeon Latin America. The second single from the album, Hechizo de Amor, was released on May 6, 2011, performed by the band Ádammo.In Philippines exist the Grachi song in english version. * 1."Grachi" - Isabella Castillo * 2."Goma de Mascar" - Paty Cantú * 3."¿Qué Sabes?" - Isabella Castillo * 4."Tú Eres Para Mí" - Isabella Castillo y Andrés Mercado * 5."Tú y Yo" - Elenco de Grachi * 6."Somos Aire" - Motel * 7."Lobo" - Koko * 8."Hechizo de Amor" - Ádammo * 9."Las Palabras" - Manuela Mejía * 10."Llega el Otoño" - Abril Cantilo * 11."Enamorada" - Miranda! * 12."Algún Día" - Ádammo * 13."Acabo de Llegar" - Denisse * 14."Goma de Mascar (Hoddie Remix)" - Paty Cantú Episodes International broadcasts *In the Philippines, it started to air on January 16, 2012 on Nickelodeon Monday to Friday at 5:30 p.m. Also a catch up airs every Saturday at 1:30 p.m. and Sunday at 8:00 p.m. References Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Grachi